Carelessness
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: ONE-SHOT   "Where are you going he can't be down that was too easy don't be careless" *DWMA A TOP 10 RULE 'never turn your back on your opponent'


**Soul Eater- Carelessness**

**One-shot please relax, enjoy, and review**

Black Star panted, he was tired this fight was gone on far enough, he had cuts and broses from his opponent, although he has barely touched him.

Black Stars opponent for today was a tall, thin male he looked like a skeleton with skin; the skin was wired it had a tinge of blue but a little white, kind of dead looking. It was balled with big red eyes and no teeth. Practically he was a really ugly, really dead zombie, if that was even possible. Even though he looked dead and weak he was giving Black Star a run for his money, he was fast with his sword he held.

Black Star held the chain scythe tighter, cringing his teeth fed up with his lack of winning.

The skeleton ran for him, he yelled 'trap star' hoping to catch it, but he dodged it hitting Black Star in the face, making him fly backwards.

Black Star quickly rose and ran at it with his ninja sword, he blocked a few blows from the skeleton thing, then yelled 'Big wave' hitting it with his wavelength. It went flying backwards crashing into the ground so hard he created a crater.

Black Star laughed as he turned and started off back to the way of Death City.

"Black Star where are you going he can't be down that was too easy don't be careless" said Tsubaki still in sword mode

"Ya right with that shot from the great me he is soo done" laughed black star being cocky

"But Black Star this guy was supposed to be harder, that wavelength was too easy-"

"Shh Tsubaki he's down, it's okay relax" he smiled

But then within seconds Black Star found himself kicked on the ground, going about a meter further away from where he was just standing.

He quickly turned angry "HEY Tsubaki what was-"he was caught off guard with what he saw.

With mouth dropped he looked up to see Tsubaki scuered like a shish kabob in the air, sword going right threw her chest, and a grinning skeleton man looking down at him. Before Black Star could get to his feet the skeleton held up his empty hand, presenting blue sparks of a absorbed 'big wave', his grin grew then shocked Tsubaki with it, she screamed in pain before the skeleton threw her off his sword watching as she bounced and rolled a few meters the opposite way. Then the skeleton vanished like dust in the wind he had the biggest and evilest smile as he disappeared.

Black Star panicked as he stood and ran to his lifeless partner who sacrificed her own body for him.

He turned her to her back, she was unconscious and bleeding a lot, he checked her pulse, it was faint. He looked around, he didn't know what to do he had to get help but nothing was around they were in the middle of nowhere, in a farmer's field, and then he remembered Tsubaki kept a mirror in her pocket.

He reached in and took out a small hand held mirror, he took a minute to try and remember deaths number.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door" says Black Star looking into the mirror

"Hey, Hey how's it going nice to see yeah" Death said cheerfully "Hey Black Star how was the mission?"

"Lord Death I need help Tsubaki got injured, it's bad I don't know what to do" he said concernedly

"That's not good hold on I will sent someone"

"Thanks"

About eight minutes later a DWMA ambulance showed up, Sid Barett and Mira Nygus hurried out of the vehicle.

Mira pushed Black Star way so she could get closer to examine Tsubaki, she put a first aid kit down and started ruffling threw it. Black Star stood beside Sid both watching intently.

Mira attacked a heart monitor onto Tsubaki's arm, the lines were going crazy. "Sid, Jim get me the gurney" she yelled Sid ran off

Then he and the driver came over they brought the gurney and carefully lifted Tsubaki onto it.

Black Star had a hard time watching, it was his fault he was careless and didn't listen to his partner who was always right, if she felt something and told you it was true, but he was cocky.

"Black Star you coming? Then get in now" called Mira from the back of the van

"Yeah" he ran over and into the back of the van with Tsubaki and Mira who was trying to stable Tsubaki.

The monitor that was on her arm was going crazy, up and down and up and down again, then it would go normal for a few seconds then crazy again. Black Star bit his lip as he sat watching his weapon bleed out, and Mira using a balloon device to give her air.

He looked up into Mira's eyes she was keeping calm but inside he could tell she was worried to and good tell it wasn't good "JIM, SPEED UP WE ARE LOSING HER!" she yelled to the driver who sped up.

Those words killed him just those four words, they played over and over again in his head 'we are losing her, we are losing her, we are losing her'

"Does everyone understand that last part before we are going to move on?" asked Stine looking around the room; no one said anything "Good now turn to page 284"

There was a bunch of flipping pages before Stine started his next lecture. Everyone had a different look some were intent and taking notes like Maka was, some were half paying attention, but thinking about other things like Kid and Soul, some doing random things to pass the time like Liz was filing her nails, and Patty drawing giraffes.

Then they all herd sirens that sounded like they were getting closer. They all stood and ran to the back window; Stine didn't stop them since he also wanted to see what was going on.

As they looked out they saw an ambulance coming to the school.

"Who could that be? Who is on a mission?" asked Maka not taking her eyes off of outside

"Black Star and Tsubaki" said Kid

"Oh, no it must be bad if Black Star couldn't walk home on his own" said Liz

They all held their breath as the doors of the vehicle opened as Black Star himself stepped out, to get out of Sid and Jim's way to carry Tsubaki into the school, Black Star looked a little off.

"OH My God" Maka cried as she put her hand to her mouth at the sight everyone else pretty much did the same thing.

Soul snarled "Who would do that to Tsubaki" he said

But as they carried her out of the vehicle their hearts sank when they noticed Mira running aside of Sid and Jim who carried Tsubaki, Mira with a breather machine in hand focused on the heart monitor on Tsubaki's arm, that was going everywhere, then they notices the massive amount of blood spewing out of Tsubaki's chest, with all that added up they could tell already it wasn't good.

Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul and Maka ran out the room and down the hall to the infirmary, they made it there just in time to see Black Star get bushed out of the room and the door slammed in his face. "No come on I have to be with her" he yelled at the door, but stopped when he felt Soul's hand on his shoulder.

Black Star turned around sadly seeing his friend who was standing beside him with sympathetic looks.

"Black Star what happened to Tsubaki?" asked Kid

"She... she warned me... she said not to be careless, she said he was harder, he went down to easily" he ranted more to himself as he put his hand through his hair but he was also talking to the others too.

"Black Star what happened?" asked Maka again

"We were fighting I hit him with my wavelength but I was cocky and turned my back, a top rule in DWMA 'Do not turn your back on your opponent' I wasn't paying attention" he now looked at the ground

"Black Star, Tsubaki?" said Liz everyone wanting to know

"A few seconds after we argued about this I found myself on the ground looking up at the thing with Tsubaki held up scuered like a shish kabob, I didn't move, why didn't I move" he looked at his hands as they shook and covered with Tsubaki's blood

"Th... then he used my wavelength attack on Tsubaki... she screamed, then got thrown away across the ground"

They looked at Black Star sadly they have never seen him like this, so sad, so scared it broke their hearts to see the not so Black Star, Black Star.

"Black Star what happened to the thing" asked Soul

Black Star looked up at his friend confusedly, with a puzzled look "I don't know... I think he disappeared into the wind" he said

The next few hours were spent with much sorrow, questions and boredom. Soul was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall listening to his I-Pod, while Maka sat beside him reading a book. Across from them on the other side of the hall sat Liz who was filing her nails, Patty who was coloring in a coloring book, and Kid who was thinking about symmetrical things. Then there was Black Star who was pacing back and forth, up and down the hall.

Black Star couldn't stop the vision of the incident; it played again and again in his head like a bad rerun.

Maka looked up from her book and watch Black Star as he walked "Would you sit down, and calm yourself, you are making me even more nerves and giving me indigestion" she scowled up at him

He stopped in mid pace and looked down at her sadly "Know what Maka I don't care if I am giving you indigestion, you should be nerves you didn't see what happened, you didn't see her..." everyone now looked up and watch Black star rant on "You didn't see her face, it was all because of my carelessness and my damn ego... so don't tell me to calm down" he yelled then he frowned, moving his hand to his eye, he noticed it was wet, he was crying.

Quickly hoping no one saw he turned, so his back was to everyone "Sorry... we have been out here for a while with no answers" he said silently still with his back to his friends

Everyone was astonished, Maka felt guilty she know how it felt to almost lose someone you care about, but he doesn't know what was going on at the moment. She stood up and walked over to Black Star who still had his back to them.

She placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm Sorry, I forgot the feeling of almost losing someone you care about, it wasn't good of me to yell at you, I do care about Tsubaki she wouldn't want us fighting" she said sadly

He turned his head to Maka "thanks and your right" he lightly smiled at her, everyone could clearly see Black Star had been crying but decided not to say anything.

The Sid stepped out of the room closing the door behind him, they all stood and walked over to him, and all wanting to know what was going on. He had a cloth he was using to wipe blood off of his hands, Tsubaki's blood.

"So what's going on is she okay" asked Black Star eagerly

"Yeah it took a lot of time but we were able to finally stable her, she is pretty bad, the sword stab was stitched up I will leave a scare, but-"

"But what's with the, but?"

"We figured out the monster you fought absorbs direct power, the sword could have killed it or at least injured but it absorbed your wavelength, it could saved took that power and use it to live but it used the last of his power to practically get his revenge on you. The wavelength was so strong it did some damage to some parts of her, we are going to wait tell she is more stable to do more tests" Sid explained more

"C... can I see her now?" he asked gulping nervously

"Ohh... Ahh I would not recommend that at the moment let her rest maybe tomorrow"

"What? Why? She is my partner let me see her" he demanded

"Black Star trust me she wouldn't want you to see her in her state, go home and get some rest" Sid ordered, Black star's heart sank 'was she really that bad?'

"Fine, but I am seeing her tomorrow and you promise to call me if anything happens" he grinned his teeth angrily

"I promise"

Black star stood outside the infirmary door, he didn't sleep at all that night he was to worried about Tsubaki, every time he closed his eyes he saw her lying on the ground unconscious. He stood for another moment inside the door was his partner and friend. He opened it he looked in to see her laying in the bed watching the sunrise that was outside the window.

When she heard the door close she turned her head to see Black Star sit in the chair next to the bed. She looked so frail; her face was pail like a ghost, and lips blue like the ocean, they were probably like this from so much blood loss. Her eyes were a little bloodshot; she had a breather a small tube that was around the face that went up the nose, and a few other monitors sticking to her body.

She smiled lightly at him "Hello" she said weakly

"Hi" he replied trying to avoid her eyes "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I don't remember much"

"Tsubaki, how do you do it?" she gave him a puzzled look "How can you smile at me, after what I have done? I thought you would be upset with me"

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything"

"Yes I have, my damn ego, my carelessness put you in this bed with so much damage to your body"

"Black Star this was my doing, I wanted to save you, the mister fights to make the weapon stronger, and the weapon protects there mister" she said with a light smile

"Now you're sounding like Soul"

"It's true though that's how it works" then black star saw her try to sit up but could tell each move hurt, every move sent shots of pain through her body. She ripped off the breather then the monitors

Black Stars eyes widened "Wait no you shouldn't do that"

She ignored him and continued to sit up, then leaned over to him hugging him in an embrace. He smiled and hugged her back not noticing the water coming out of his eyes.

"I will always protect you, Black Star, never think I would ever be upset with you" she said into his neck

Black Star smiled lightly "Thanks, you're a good partner

Normally he comforts her, but this time she is comforting him.

The End


End file.
